1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of thresholds. More specifically, it relates to a threshold assembly which substantially contributes to sealing capacity of the doors against water attempting to infiltrate from the outside area into the building.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of doors in conjunction with threshold assemblies is common in today's construction. External doors are usually mounted together with a threshold assembly, above which the door is located in its closed position. Basically, a threshold assembly comprises a sill facing outwardly from the building and a threshold facing inwardly towards the building.
It is known, that one of the major problems in house construction is that of preventing the leakage of water from the exterior of the house. Among other functions, thresholds accomplish the important function of barrier to moisture and water infiltration.
As it is known, threshold assemblies are attached to the jambs of door frames. During manufacture, transport, assembly with the door frame in buildings and use, a gap between each jamb and the sill appears. Moreover, since the sill is formed from aluminum and the threshold is formed from a plastic, such as polyvinyl chloride or any of a plurality of relatively rigid plastics, commonly known under the name "vinyl" their dilation and contraction characteristics are very different, and a gap due to the climatic changes appears. This gap enlarges the gap mentioned above.
From the prior art there are known sealing attachments which are joined to the doors to eliminate or at least substantially reduce only the passage of water beneath 10 the lower edge of the door frame.
Several U.S. and Canadian Patents have addressed the issue of sealing attachments to the doors.
The following disclosures relate to various types of known attachments:
Sowers (U.S. Pat. No. 5,642,588, issued Jul. 1, 1997); Biebuyck (U.S. Pat. No. 5,469,665, issued Nov. 28, 1995); Fulford (U.S. Pat. No. 5,361,552. issued Nov. 8, 1994); Biebuyck (U.S. Pat. No. 5,319,882, issued Jun. 14, 1994); Geoffrey (U.S. Pat. No. 5,230,181, issued Jul. 27, 1993); Woodruff (U.S. Pat. No. 5,214,880, issued Jun. 1, 1993); Knapp (U.S. Pat. No. 5,168,669, issued Dec. 8, 1992); Burnett (U.S. Pat. No. 5,150,544, issued Sep. 29, 1992); Shield (U.S. Pat. No. 5,022,206, issued Jun. 11, 1991); Heikkinen (U.S. Pat. No. 4,807,396, issued Feb. 28, 1989); and Opdyke (Canadian Appl. No. 2,203,482, publ. Oct. 26, 1997); Wilson (Canadian Appl. No. 2,132,741, publ. Sep. 30, 1993); Grimsdale (Canadian Pat. No. 2,072,909, issued Jul. 18, 1995); and Wicks (Canadian Pat. No. 2,034,320, issued Nov. 22, 1994).
The applicant believes that the cited disclosures, taken alone or in combination, neither anticipate or render obvious the present invention. The forgoing citations do not constitute an admission that such disclosures are relevant or material to the claims. Rather the disclosures are related to the field of the invention and are cited as constituting the closest art of which the applicant is aware.